Tomoe Gozen
'''IMVU Username''' Yuya '''Clan''' N/A '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Scars: '''She has a scar running down her eye, which was caused by an angered alley cat. '''Tattoos: '''She has tribal tattoos that wrap around her waist, legs, and chest. There's also a giant lotus tattoo on her back. '''Personality and Behavior''' '''Personality: '''Tomoe is playful, yet she can be serious when the situation requires it. She's rough by nature, and doesn't care if her words are inappropriate. Bold, honest, and loud is what many people around Tomoe consider her to be. Perversion is a part of her main qualities, and she enjoys toying with males and females. Prodding at someone's business is fun to her. Gossip and secretive information is considered a sought after thing. Tomoe hates when one does not stand up to their own beliefs, and she looks down on people who are considered pathetic, especially when it's a male. She hates when people comment on her appearance, and hates being called fat (it brings up bad memories). When she doesn't like someone, she openly shows it through glares and cold shoulders. A pet peeve of hers is when she gets ignored. Once or twice is fine, but when she's ignored for a long duration, her anger will be noticeable, but silent. Tomoe's tone will become cold and her words harsh. '''Behavior: '''Tomoe isn't very talkative around strangers, so one may assume she's the quiet type. Once people get to know her, she becomes a very open and playful person. Sometimes she speaks in her unique accent out of habit, making it harder for others to understand her. She doesn't like being looked down on by her opponents, and insults can easily intimidate her. To an extent, she can become angered in battle to the point where she can become brutal. '''Solo Mission Behavior: '''Finishing the mission quickly would have to be Tomoe's first priority. She likes company, and it makes the mission more enjoyable, but if it's inevitable that she would have to work alone, she would take it. Unfortunately, she'll just rush through the majority of things if it doesn't interest her. If the mission intrigues her, she will put more effort into it. '''Nindo''' ''"I would rather follow a truthful traitor than a lying leader." '' '''Summoning''' N/A '''Background Information''' '''Birth: '''Tomoe is considered a dumpster baby due to the fact that she was abandoned in a pile of trash, shortly after she was born. Her birthplace was in the most poverty stricken area of Kirigakure. She was discovered by a man who took her into his care. He noticed that Tomoe's body was covered in tattoos, which intrigued him. Her parents were never found, but the story didn't phase anyone, so there was never an uproar about it. Tomoe Gozen became her name, but it also wasn't derived off of her adoptive father's name. '''Child:''' As a child, Tomoe was given anything she wanted. Her adoptive father isn't particularly rich, he simply had a lot of money to spare. The things she wanted the most involved food, as a result she was an obese child. Tomoe loves animals, so she would wander into alley ways to feed strays and on one occasion, an alley cat injured her, leaving a scar. She had a large group of friends, but they frequently made fun of her weight and appearance. Her family consisted of two stepbrothers, a stepsister, and her foster father. Tomoe's two stepbrothers attended the academy, which eventually influenced her to becoming a part of the ninja community. '''Academy: '''During her time in the academy, Tomoe experienced the usual taunting of her weight and students talking about how she had been left back for poor grades. Students openly called her fat, to which she would cry about later on. Being the oldest in her class, she received the most comments on her appearance. She frequently fell for anyone who was kind to her, but grew bitter when they mistreated her. A few times she would tell secrets to her 'friends' and they would spread it to the class. Eventually, she kept all her problems to herself, and she hid them behind a well fabricated facade. Tomoe performed poorly in taijutsu and had no talent in any sort of ninjutsu. Genjutsu was her only passing grade, but it wasn't exactly an A either. Despite her crappy academics, she still managed to graduate with slim chances. Overtime, she trained under a tutor who helped her physically get fit. '''Genin: '''As a genin, Tomoe plans on becoming someone powerful. Despite not knowing who her parents were and having classmates who looked down on her, she wanted to show them that this was what they created. '''Chakra Color''' '''Chakra Color: '''Cyan '''Weapons Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' [[Tomoe's Elemental Chakra Flow Training]] '''Approved by: Divine Ziel'''